The tears she cried
by Lively Leighton
Summary: Blair rgrets not telling chuck her feelings chair....quiet sad : :


'_**I'll never forget you'**_

'_**You better not Bass'**_

'_**Would I ever Waldorf'**_

'_**I just never thought it would end this way'**_

'_**I never thought I would ever feel this way about you….'**_

_**Those last sentences echo around Blair Waldorf's head and they had been for the last 2 month , She had finally admitted her feelings and she was ready to tell him when she got hit with the biggest bombshell imaginable. She was ready to tell him.. To tell him how she felt.. How he made her smile without trying.. How no-one could ever compare to him…the way he touched her, he found her soul and deep down inside she had found his. They were soul mates Blair just knew it.. Ever since he had gone people had told Blair to move on with her life. That they were better people for her.. She was a Waldorf and like Chuck had once said Bass does not mix with Waldorf salad. When they were together everything seemed so right..when they were apart she couldn't bear to live anymore… she should of tried harder to make sure he hadn't of gone.. She's dropped out of college.. She doesn't even want to go out anymore…she cant bear to see anyone other than her Bass.. It was funny how they had started calling each other by their last names..They were about six and Blair was ever so jealous of Serena calling Nate 'Natie' So chuck had the brilliant idea of them calling each other Bass and Waldorf…. Since that day they just couldn't stop calling each other that. Blair smiled to herself as she spotted a picture of her and Chuck with Chucks signature scarf… How he loved that scarf but she knew deep down inside he hadn't of loved it as much as Blair.. She went to look inside her wardrobe and pulled out the scarf. It was the only thing that was left of chuck.. Her chuck.. God why couldn't she of fought for him harder… she was weak.. She wanted him back so bad she would give anything just to hold him to see him to have him… She smelled the scarf all she could smell was chuck's cologne…how she missed that smell. The safety of his embrace. The love she wanted from him the love he had once given her… his limo.. The way he smiled when he got what he wanted.. Which most of the time was Blair.. Who ever knew Chuck was romantic?? Well Blair knew and that was all that matter.. She grabbed her coat. she wanted to find him.. She put her coat back down she just couldn't go why should she.. He was the one who had left her who had gone… she had to get over him.. He was dare she even say it dead to her… tears trickled down her face as she even thought these words.. He was her chuck how could he of just left her.. She had lost Yale now she has lost him. Her life was failing and all she really wanted was chuck to make her feel secure and safe… His lingering looks.. His little smirk. That would make her melt… Make her forget every problem.. They way he would fight with Humphrey…how could he leave her in such a state…she was his and he was her's..**_

_**Suddenly the door barged open…there he stood.. Her Bass… the one she wanted..he ran straight over to her and held her… suddenly she felt better instantly she felt the weights from her shoulders disappear…they sat there in silence for about 30 minutes…they couldn't even look at each other..finally chuck spoke**_

'_**I would never leave you and our baby' Chuck spoke softly, put his hand on her tummy.**_

'_**I know' Blair sobbed.' But when I found out about my mum paying for you to leave and then how you said you would never forget me, then when you weren't at school I couldn't bear it chuck' Tears fell from her face. Chuck stared at the razor sat on Blairs bed.**_

'_**Blair No' Chuck spoke his voice getting louder.' You promise me you will never ever do anything like that!! Or even think about that' Chucks eyes widened he grabbed Blair like it was the last time he ever would.**_

'_**I promise you Bass' Blair sobbed but manage a little smile.**_

'_**Good Waldorf and little Bass' Chuck smiled' We can make it through this I promise'**_

_**He grabbed her coat and just like that they were both gone…**_


End file.
